Micky Hudson
Full Name (First, middle, and last): Michelle (Micky) Patti Bernadette Hudson Age: 16 Grade: Sophomore Gender: Female Sexuality: Straight Parents: Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry Backstory: After growing up in NYC for a while (when her Mom was a Broadway star), Micky returned to Ohio with her family. The change in pace of life was a shock but a welcome change, as she did not enjoy being eternally in the spotlight of the city. Lima gives her the chance to break out of her Mom's shadow and to become "Micky," rather than "Tony Award Winner Rachel Hudson's daughter." She is close to her family (although not so fond of her siblings) and loves their eccentricities but tries to hide that side of her life outside her home. She is an excellent runner, being part of the track team, and loves football, bonding over it with her Dad who taught her to play (member of the local team). She is very close in particular to Finn as they both have to deal with Rachel's success despite enjoying a simpler life. Although she has a lovely voice, she shies away from solo opportunities as she can't deal with the spotlight after growing up surrounded by her Mom's fame. Appearance: Dark brown, midlength hair and her Mom's brown eyes. Petite (about 5'1) and slim, very healthy appearance. Tomboy, but becoming more feminine. Personality: Micky has a healthy, positive outlook on life. Although sunny natured, she compartmentalises her life in order to deal with her Mom's success, and gets easily stressed out. Not the brightest bulb in the box, she can be completely oblivious and inadvertently tactless, which can make her come across as unkind at points. She is extremely frank with people, believing honesty is the best policy after all her parents' relationship issues. A wallflower, she holds no desire to stand out, just wanting a normal teenage life - she does all she can to shun popularity and has very strong opinions about the popular kids. She doesn't like fake people and is surprisingly grounded. She is a very physical person, not always being able to express what she wants to say through words and resorting to violence when frustrated. She lacks ambition. Clubs: Glee club, athletics squad, football team (McKinley Titans and Lima female squad) Hobbies: Anything involving sports and being physical, running, looking after her chinchillas Clique: Gleeks, (jocks?) Preferred style of music: Random off the wall artists and versions that come from the Internet - generally alternative versions of songs that you didn't expect Reason for joining New Directions: A friend joined, or a sibling pressured her into joining. Audition Song: Why don't you do right?/Gold Digga - Peggy Lee/Kanye West (Hannah Berney version) Possible Storylines: Crush on a boy who can't and will never reciprocate her feelings. An injury that makes her have to quit football. Pressure of Rachel's fame. Rachel and Finn's old flames causing family rifts. Difficulties of being female and part of the McKinley Titans. Sibling rivalry. Extra: Micky was named after football player Mike Reid (who juggled football and music careers) and Broadway legends Patti LuPone and Bernadette Peters (both of whom Rachel once believed to be her mother). She has previously broken her arm while playing football but "I would rather gnaw off my own leg than live without football." Obsessed with Chinese food. She is a big fan of the Colombus Comets. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:William McKinley High School Football Team Members Category:Hudson Family